There is known a touch pad provided on a laptop (a note type) PC or the like. A touch pad is a device used to make an input by a touch with a finger, and detects a contact position of the finger.
Patent Reference 1 discloses a touch pad provided with a film-type switch at its undersurface. A user selects a specific command by operating the touch pad with normal pressure force, and then makes an input for executing the command by pressing the touch pad with pressure stronger than that of the normal operation.
Patent Reference 2 proposes a method of feeding back a sense of touch by generating a vibration by an actuator provided in the touch pad.